Unhealthy Obsessions Club!
You know, some people get this thing were they are hoplessly in love with a TDI character. That certain thing is called an "Unhealthy Obsession". This is a club were you can dicuss your unhealthy obsession with other people who have unhealthy obsessions and open up to each other about there obsessions. Please sign up and next to your name, say which TDI character you have an unhealthy obsession with and the reason why. 'Sign up! (Write the TDI character you have unhealthy obsession with next to your name)' tdarocks-DUNCAN! (awesome just like me i wish he was real cause then we bould be tight lolz as friends heh) Ezeielguy ( President)- Gwen (she's hot when she's angry) Codaa5- (Vice-President)- I have a obsession with Duncan cause he's cool. But my crush is Courtney! :)! Carmina 33 - Bridgette ubssesed with sufing too much ) Sunshineandravioli- I have an extremely unhealthy obsession with Duncan and a slight one with DJ. ^^ GordonNo.4The2nd- BRIDGETTE, (Drools) I have an unhealthy obsession with Bridgette! 67.84.234.236.-HAROLD, he makes me feel better about myself. Usitgz- I have an obsession with Cody cause he's just like me. But I have a secret HUGE crush on Lindsay! thebiggesttdifan-Noah-I must have a big ego, because Noah's ME! Tdifan1234- I have an unhealthy obsession with two characters. the first one is Noah, which most of you guys already know about. The other is Cody, this one started recently. I just realized how much I'm like Cody...Its creepy... BRITSTA1- I have an unhealthy obsession over 1. Duncan (bad boy - but hot, cute, sexy and bad) 2. Cody (techno geek - but cutest on flirty and yet tries to date ya) 3. Noah (Know it all - smart, sassy, sarcastic and yet cute & hottest) 4. Geoff (party guy loves to party and the sweetest guy around - sexy & hot) 5.Justin (silient good looker but wows you on loveing him by his looks - Cute,hot,sexy) {sorry justin haters but I do likey him} 6.Trent (writes music for ya and treats you lovely and nice like a princess - cute hot and sexiest) Nalyd Renrut - I am obsessed with... BETH! Idk why but I think she's sort of hot. XD irbigG - cody is my favorite cus its funny how many unlucky things happen to him(just like me) and im almost EXACTLY like him xXxBlondeDreamerxXx- im obsessed with courtney (im kinda bossy and i love winning) 'Chat (Chat about your unhealthy obsessions and express your true feelings about them.' Ezekielguy: Carmina, I'm sorry but you don't seem to get it. an unhealthy obsession is when you have a crush on a TDI character. Sunshine: *insert a rant about Duncan long enough to fill a book here* Ezekielguy: let's begin by saying why we are attracted to our unhealthy obsession. for example, I like Gwen because she has an awesome smile. Sunshine: Okay, gather round peeps, for I am about to tell you how I became obsessed with Duncan. I was always somewhat interested in him when I started watching the show- I loved his personality, I instantly adore goths/punks/ninjas (don't ask...), and he was one of the few characters whose name I could remember in the beginning. Then I started drawing him, and started to be attracted to him more and more. Eventually it developed to the point of insanity. And that... is why I love Duncan. *takes a bow* Ezekielguy: excellent work, Sunshine! Sunshine: Thank you. Can I post my Duncan drawing here? Ezekielguy: sure! Codaa5: Im attracted to Courtney because of how she was mean to Harold, I dont like Harold anyways because he's ugly, annoying, geekish and nerdy. Just like ezekiel who I also don't like. *Takes a curtsey >.> Ezekielguy: (glares at Codaa5) ALRIGHTY THEN!!!!! (clinched teeth) Usitgz: I like Lindsay for one because she's the hottest girl on the island and she makes me feel very smart. But another reason why I like her is she is hilarious! Her personality is awsome too because she is nice to everyone except Hannah (LOL)! I also like it when she swears and flips off Heather! thebiggesttdifan: Noah's me. And who can't have a liking with themselves? (lol look at wikitext source) Tdifan1234: Sunshine, could you make me a cody or noah unhealthy obsessions pic, plz? Tdifan1234: I like Noah and Cody because I'm almost exactly like them and their both awesome! BRITSTA1: I love these boys because they all act like me oh and P.S theres more why I like them on the sides of their names. 1. Duncan (bad boy ,but I love bad boys like ones from juvie - but hot) 2. Cody (techno geek, Flirting with a girl he likes all the time is cute - such a cutie on flirting) 3. Noah (Know it all, but I love smart guys - smart, sassy, and cute,hot) 4. Geoff (party guy, but I love to party and I love kind guys - sexy,hot) 5.Justin (silient good looker, but I love silent good lookers make them mysterious - Cute,hot,sexy 6. TRENT BECAUSE OF HIS VOICE AND LOOKS!! (SEXIEST) Tidfan1234: Nice list, Brit. 'YAY UNHEALTHY OBSESSIONS!!!! '